As eleições do Olimpo
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Em "homenagem" a esta eleição marcante de 2018, resolvi fazer uma sátira política a toda essa maluquice! Só lendo pra sacar! Fanfic de Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco).
1. Chapter 1

ANTES DE COMEÇAR A LER: Esta fanfic é HUMOR, é APARTIDÁRIA e não indica na vida real o que os políticos farão ou deixarão de fazer. Eu pessoalmente costumo votar NULO, portanto não me vejam como X, Y ou Z. No mais, esta é apenas uma sátira política que mistura deuses gregos, fanfic e essas eleições de 2018, que segundo praticamente todas as pessoas está a ser uma das mais marcantes da história do país. Então, leia com moderação e zoe bastante, mas não leve o conteúdo da mesma a sério! 

No mais, boa leitura!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

AS ELEIÇÕES DO OLIMPO

PRÓLOGO

Tudo começou quando os titãs começaram a tretar com os "deuses tradicionais"! Daí o Titã-mor Prometeu decidiu levar o fogo, a cachaça e a roubalheira para os seres humanos, criando o PT (Partido dos Titãs). Como castigo para sua ousadia, Zeus o prendeu numa rocha e colocou um tucano para comer seu fígado, o qual se regenerava todos os dias - porque o fígado de Prometeu (e não cumpriu) já estava demasiado acostumado com a caninha para ser totalmente consumido sem se regenerar.

Tucano - Obaaaaaa, hora da merenda!

Criou-se assim um partido de oposição ao PT, o partido dos Tucanos da Merenda! Capitaneados por seus devidos Picolés de Chuchu.

No entanto, os Tucanos também começaram a roubar e as pessoas passaram a se cansar! Era só PT e Tucano, ninguém aguentava mais! Até o dia em que Hércules Gomes, filho do próprio Zeus com uma humana, quis fundar seu próprio partido político e também disputar a supremacia pelo governo. 

Muitos se dividiram entre PT, Tucanos e o partido de Hércules. Vez por outra, Hércules cismava de defender o Partido dos Titãs, ao passo que seu meio-irmão, Íficles Gomes, o qual era 100% filho de humanos, um belo dia brigou feio com os titãs.

\- Prometeu tá preso, seus babacas! Vocês vão perder! - acirrando ainda mais a disputa pelo poder.

Muitos outros partidos surgiram. Dentre eles, Diana Silva e Apolo, os deuses-gêmeos os quais também decidiram entrar para a política. Diana Silva era uma deusa muito democrática e defendia a natureza com unhas e dentes, mas não tinha muitos adeptos. Já Apolo, embora tenha começado com o apoio dos titãs, depois bandeou para o partido de Zeus e se tornou completamente conservador, jejuando no monte Olimpo e indo ao templo fazer libações e clamar "Glória... a Zeuxxxxx!"

E no meio de toda esta balbúrdia, surgiu um novo candidato que ninguém conhecia, embora já estivesse na política faz tempo justamente por ser irmão de Zeus: Poseidonaro, o deus dos mares linha-dura, o qual defendia soluções truculentas e firmes, querendo armar a população com tridentes para que pudessem se defender pessoalmente! Ele odiava os titãs e queria que os mesmos simplesmente morressem!

Poseidonaro - Titã bom é titã morto, TÁ OK? E se estiver no meu caminho, eu vou bater!

Muitos se opuseram ao discurso de Poseidonaro e foram contra ele, elegendo o slogan #tridentenão para que ele não entrasse no poder! Mas muitos outros o apoiavam, faziam tridentinho com a mão e o viam como a solução contra a mesmice de PT e Tucanos.

Estes foram com o tempo conhecidos como "Poseidominions".

A briga começou a ficar acirrada entre uns e outros, enquanto Prometeu (e não cumpriu) não sabia o que fazer, pois estava preso e não podia se candidatar; porém, conseguiu chamar a seu favor o deus do submundo Haddades, o qual seria o representante do PT em sua ausência.

Prometeu - Compaiêro, não esqueffe a minha caffafa e vê se ganha effe negóffio, purque eu num quero maif ficar prevo aqui não! Vai lá e arrava!

E então? O que acontecerá? Haddades vai vencer? E Poseidonaro, vai conseguir armar a população? E Apolo, conseguirá converter o máximo de pessoas possível à adoração conservadora de Zeus?

E o Tucano, vai chegar a tempo de merendar?

Isso e muito mais, no capítulo 1 dessa maluquice!


	2. Chapter 2

AS ELEIÇÕES DO OLIMPO

CAPÍTULO 1 - A CAIXA DE PANDILMA

Assim que a disputa entre Haddades e Poseidonaro começou, as coisas ficaram bastante acirradas! Era fake news pra tudo que era canto e muita gente militando pró e contra ambos os lados!

Mas uma coisa que ninguém entendeu, foi Poseidonaro, o qual se dizia super a favor da família e dos bons costumes, ter colocado em sua chapa um tal de Polífemo Frota, um ciclope fortão de um olho só, o qual era conhecido por só falar bobeiras e além disso ter feito vários filmes pornô! Inclusive, com aquele único olho que ele tinha... huuuuum, sei não! Devia ter feito muita coisa! Mas ele desmentia dizendo que havia sido tudo "técnico".

Haddades tentava contradizer e confrontar, dizendo que ele não era contra a família! Pois se ele estava casado há tanto tempo com Ana Perséfone e quase nem saía do Submundo! Só virava polêmica mesmo quando ia visitar o Prometeu nos rochedos...

Haddades - Aí Prometeu, o que você me diz de-

Prometeu - Compaiêro, vê fe para de vir aqui porque tá pegando muitfo mal, vão diver que voffê eftá sendo meu pofte e pau mandado, as notífias chegam aqui também! Aliáf, vai logo lá porque o Tucano logo ffega para comer meu fígado de novo e pode querer comer o ffeu também!

Sendo assim, Haddades parou de visitar o "padrinho" e se concentrou em sua campanha. Mas havia alguns pontos muito negativos...

O primeiro era que ele era do PT, e o PT estava super queimado! Haddades tinha até um bom histórico, mas ser do PT e ainda por cima rei do submundo lhe rendia uma rejeição muito grande! E também havia um probleminha lá de trás...

O povo do Olimpo ainda lembrava muito bem do período da Caixa de Pandilma.

Ora, Pandilma fora uma das assessoras do Prometeu logo no começo dos tempos. Diziam que era a primeira mulher a se tornar presidente do Olimpo, com um histórico complicado de violência e tortura na sua juventude. No entanto, apesar disso, e de ganhar as eleições com vantagem dos tucanos, Pandilma começou a fazer algumas besteiras...

Prometeu, antes de ser preso, havia feito uma caixa na qual guardara todas as virtudes da humanidade. E para ficar "bem na fita" com o povo, um belo dia Pandilma decidiu abrir a caixa...

E voou mensalão, mensalinho, petrolão, pedalada fiscal e tudo quanto foi coisa pra tudo que foi lado!

Prometeu, como sempre, não cumpriu e se fez de migué, falando que "eu não ffei de nada, compaiêro!"

Mas a coisa já havia respingado, sujado demais o nome do PT e um monte de gente havia ido presa! Incluindo o poeta barroco Zé Dirceu, o qual escrevera o poema neoclássico (em homenagem ao Olimpo, claro!) "Marília de Dirceu", todo na linguagem do Prometeu!

"Não fou eu, Marília, nenhum vaqueiro/Que viva de guardar alheio gado/De tofto trato, de efpreffões groffeiro..."

Ah, chega de poesia e vamo voltar pro babado!

Com aquele monte de prisão, os Tucanos ficaram contentes pois iam ter bastante fígado pra comer na hora da merenda! Mas Pandilma conseguiu se safar, pois dentro da caixa havia ficado a esperança do povo do Olimpo.

No entanto, o PT já estava queimado e por causa daquela insensatez de abrir caixa, Pandilma sofreu Impeachment! E foi tirada para fora da presidência, assumindo assim seu vice Epimeteu Temer, o qual prometia (e também não cumpria) que ia acabar com a roubalheira do PT.

Pandilma saiu sob brados de "Tchau querida!" e "É goooolpe! É goooolpe!", de apoiadores de um e outro lado. Tempos depois tentou se reeleger senadora, mas o escândalo da caixa ainda estava bastante "fresco" na memória dos olimpianos e por isso, mais uma vez, ela teve de dizer "Tchau, querida!"

Mas o mandato de Epimeteu Temer estava pra terminar, por isso as eleições estavam cada vez mais próximas! Tanto Diana Silva quando Hércules Gomes e até mesmo o próprio Apolo rodaram e não entraram dessa vez! E até mesmo o Tucano, que sempre costumava beliscar uma boa parte da merenda, não ficou com mais do que quatro por cento dos votos válidos!

Apolo, indignado, foi ao monte Olimpo fazer jejum e clamar "Glória... a Zeuxxxxxx!", dizendo que precisava resolver a eleição, pois a mesma devia ser anulada! Afinal de contas, os votos tinham que elegê-lo com 51% no primeiro turno!

Mas não aceitaram sua petição, pois os que foram para o segundo turno de fato foram... os que o povo mais temia que fossem! Poseidonaro e Haddades, afinal de contas ambos eram opositores ferrenhos! E o povo mais uma vez se dividia, mandando "fake news" de um lado e de outro; e amigos deixavam de se falar, parentes viravam a cara uns pros outros, tudo por causa de Haddades e Poseidonaro!

E agora? Como será o resultado dessa eleição? Será que vão soltar o Prometeu? E o Poseidonaro, será escolhido para substituir o Tucano e o PT? E o Apolo, vai continuar com os jejuns e libações? E a esperança nessa caixa, será que vai servir pra alguma coisa?

Isso e muito mais no capítulo 2 dessa maluquice!


	3. Chapter 3

AS ELEIÇÕES DO OLIMPO

CAPÍTULO 2 - O CAIXA 2 DE POSEIDONARO

Conforme as eleições foram avançando, as baixarias foram aumentando! E como se não bastasse Polífemo Frota como ator pornô dentro da chapa dos conservadores, ainda acharam um suposto video do Tritão Dória fazendo um surubão com um monte de nereidas entusiasmadas!

Só que ele negava tudo, dizendo que "era a favor da família" e também era casado há não sei quantos anos... mas o pessoal desconfiava de que era real! Será que era? Será que não era? Isso só os peritos poderiam saber! 

Só que é claro, é óbvio, que as baixarias não acabariam por aí! Poseidonaro, o deus linha-dura no combate aos titãs, chegou a brigar feio com Athena do Rosário, a qual apesar de ser filha de Zeus, era a favor dos titãs! Ela entrou num embate muito feio contra o deus dos mares e ainda disse a ele que nenhuma mulher merecia ser afogada nos tsunamis enormes que ele fazia! Poseidonaro, enervado, não aceitou a provocação e retrucou dizendo: 

\- Só não te afogo porque você não merece! 

\- E tem alguma mulher que mereça ser afogada? 

\- Você não merece ser afogada porque é muito feia, aliás nem casou, a solteirona de todas as deusas!

\- Solteirona porque quero, lugar de mulher é onde ela quiser!

E assim o embate durou muito tempo, Athena do Rosário e Poseidonaro disputaram a supremacia e Athena acabou ganhando, ficando assim com a cidade de Athenas para si e, obviamente, nomeando a mesma.

Tal embate, no entanto, não pararia Poseidonaro, o qual continuava furioso e fazendo seus tsunamis a torto e a direito. Muita gente morreu, mas segundo Poseidonaro, "se morrer uns inocentes, tudo bem. Em toda guerra morrem inocentes".

Haddades tentava a todo custo vencer a disputa, porém nas pesquisas ainda aparecia em desvantagem em relação ao deus dos mares. Então, seguindo conselho de seus marqueteiros, ele vestiu as cores do Olimpo, foi comungar no templo do Apolo e até mesmo tomou das libações. Muita gente viu isso como pura estratégia de marketing, mas enfim.

Até o dia em que, repentinamente, surgiu um escândalo ainda maior: o caixa 2 de Poseidonaro!

Haddades denunciara o seu oponente dizendo que ele pagara a vários empresários para espalhar notícias falsas sobre si e sobre o PT!

Rolaram boatos de que todas aquelas notícias haviam sido criadas e começaram a ser espalhadas com o propósito de difamar a Haddades e os seus!

Poseidonaro se defendeu dizendo que na verdade ele não precisava criar nada de novo para falar mal do Haddades ou mesmo do Prometeu (e não cumpriu), pois a verdade sobre eles era muito pior! E também que seus seguidores espalhavam as notícias de graça, sem precisar pagar!

Os "poseidominions" ficavam a favor dele e bradavam "mito, mito!", toda vez que Poseidonaro fazia um tsunami novo e quando fazia o símbolo de tridentinho com a mão!

No entanto, Haddades continuava a querer virar o voto, dizendo que Poseidonaro tinha falas truculentas e bastante nocivas. Ele falava mal não só dos titãs, mas das nereidas, dos semideuses e também dos humanos. Falava mal de todo mundo! O deus dos mares se defendia, dizendo que aquelas coisas haviam sido ditas há muitos anos, e também que ele não pensava mais daquela forma! O único que sabia de fato se aquilo era verdade ou mentira, era ele mesmo! 

As pessoas ainda o atacavam dizendo que Anfitrite, sua esposa, tinha idade pra ser sua filha e não era a sua primeira mulher; mas ele se defendia dizendo que não era por ter se separado que não era a favor da família!

Mas o que pegou feio mesmo, foi o fato de Poseidonaro sofrer um atentado!

Um belo dia, enquanto ele passeava no meio de seus admiradores, um suposto adversário o atacara com um tridente de tamanho pequeno! Mas o estrago foi grande! Poseidonaro teve de ser operado às pressas e por pouco não foi dessa pra melhor! E muitos ainda criticavam dizendo que se ele houvesse autorizado a posse de tridentes maiores, ele próprio poderia estar morto numa hora daquelas!

Enquanto acusavam os oponentes de terem armado aquele ataque, Poseidonaro se escondia dos debates. Dizia primeiro que era por ordem médica, depois dizia que era porque temia um novo atentado; depois, dizia que era porque de fato não debateria com poste! Porque Haddades estava com ideias muito influenciadas pelas de Prometeu! 

E Haddades provocava, dizendo: 

\- Vem pro debate!

Os favoráveis ao PT, ou mesmo os que simplesmente eram contra Poseidonaro, diziam o mesmo: que ele não tinha propostas, não tinha coragem de debater e nem tinha plano de governo direito!

O deus dos mares dera mais algumas entrevistas, porém não fora de fato a nenhum debate com Haddades!

E Haddades, o qual antes mal saía do submundo, um belo dia pegou Ana Perséfone e saiu por aí a fazer campanhas, passeatas e a discursar nos palanques! Dizia a todos os seus asseclas que era para mudar um voto a seu favor, que assim a coisa ia mudar e o Olimpo ia ser feliz de novo!

Porém os "Poseidetes" todos diziam que o PT tinha acabado com o Olimpo; que Prometeu não havia cumprido nada e estava preso; que aquilo era uma desgraça e ninguém mais aguentava aquelas pessoas no poder! E que por isso mesmo precisavam de um novo governo e um novo candidato.

E agora? As eleições se aproximam, quem vai levar? Haddades ou Poseidonaro? Isso é o que em breve veremos!

Aguarde no próximo capítulo o resultado das ELEIÇÕES DO OLIMPO!


	4. Chapter 4

AS ELEIÇÕES DO OLIMPO

CAPÍTULO 3 - O KIT SURUBA

As eleições enfim chegaram! E embora muita gente tenha votado no Haddades, ele ainda tinha a pecha do PT que o impedia de ganhar a eleição! Então, após muita tensão e apreensão, após muita briga e indecisão... Poseidonaro foi declarado como o mais novo presidente do Olimpo!

Muita gente comemorou e achou o máximo, mas outros acharam um absurdo! Como pode, um homem que só fala de tridente e tsunami, ser eleito o presidente do Olimpo?

Mas os opositores tiveram de se contentar com o que lhes foi dado enfim. E eis que Haddades se negou até mesmo a cumprimentar o seu adversário! Pois havia rolado tanta baixaria, tanta fake news, tanta indireta de ambos os lados, que Haddades se recusou em falar com ele!

Mas o pior mesmo foi a bronca que ele levou de Prometeu!

Prometeu - Haddadef feu faffado, nem com o ofereffimento do bolsa-caffafa tu confeguiu ganhar effe negóffio! Agora eu vou ter que cumprir a pena inteira aqui neffe fadref, e o Tucano vai contfinuar a merendar o meu fígado, e o Pofeidonaro não fai me perdfoar! Maf o meu confolo é faber que em breve voffê vai eftar aqui também!

Haddades - Então eu te trago cahcaça, te sirvo de poste, faço um monte de coisa e só recebo ingratidão? Hunf! Fique sabendo que perdi a eleição por causa da má fama do Partido dos Titãs, isso sim! Vou embora daqui!

Prometeu - Eeeei Haddadef, efpera! Quem vai traver a minha caffafa? Hadadeeeeeef!

Mas já era tarde; seu ex-aliado já havia se retirado junto com Ana Perséfone novamente para o submundo, contentando-se em dirigi-lo a partir de então.

Enquanto isso, Poseidonaro ficou todo feliz! Afinal de contas, ele agora estava livre para exercer o seu mandato! Fez um discurso emocionado e teve até mesmo oração para Zeus, embora o estado seja laico.

Após isso, assim que começou o seu mandato, Poseidonaro pensou em erradicar com algo que o incomodava faz tempo: o assim chamado kit gay!

Ora, o kit gay era algo que para alguns não passava de boato; porém, para Poseidonaro era algo que de fato existia e ele combatia! Então ele começou a ir atrás do tal kit gay. Problema foi que ele não achou...

Poseidonaro - Mas cadê essa porra desse kit gay?!

Tritão - Ern... chefe, me desculpe, mas não tem kit gay.

Poseidonaro - O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Mas como assim?!

Tritão - É isso mesmo, não tem!

Poseidonaro - MAS E AGORAAAAAAAAAAAAA, os meus eleitores vão me cobrar pra acabar algo que nem existe, tá ok?!

Tritão - Oras, o senhor pode dizer que não tinha kit gay!

Poseidonaro - Mas aí eles vão me acusar de mentiroso! E logo no começo do mandato!

Tritão - Huuuuum, acho que vou conversar com o Polífemo Frota e aí a gente resolve isso!

Sendo assim, Tritão Dória foi falar com Polífemo Frota e... deu no que deu! Ambos resolveram bolar o kit suruba!

Polífemo - Aíííí chefia, aqui está o nosso kit! A gente criou, o senhor finge que destrói!

Poseidonaro - Deixa eu ver isso daqui, tá OK?

Quando abriu o tal kit, o deus dos mares quase caiu pra trás:

Poseidonaro - QUE É ISSOOOOOOOOOOOO? É uma coleção aqui de vocês pegando um monte de gente, tá ok?

Tritão - Oras, é o nosso kit suruba! Não tem suruba gay só, quem fez as surubas gays foi o Polífemo, mas eu só fiz com mulher!

Polífemo - Huuuuuum, duvideodó, todo mundo fala que você também gosta da outra fruta que eu sei! Mas é isso, eu fiz suruba com homem, com mulher, com todo mundo que quis!

Poseidonaro - E no que vocês acham que essa porra vai me ajudar diante dos meus eleitores?!

Polífemo - Oras, é só dizer que fizemos merda antes de nos convertermos à adoração conservadora de Zeus, que tudo ele perdoa, e que o senhor conseguiu assim acabar com o kit suruba ao nos fazer ser conservadores!

Poseidonaro - Mas o Tritão Dória foi acusado de fazer a suruba agora há pouco!

Tritão - Esse é um mero detalhe! A gente fala que foi antes e tá tudo certo!

Poseidonaro - Hunf... tá, tá ok, tá! Vamos então implementar esse negócio e fingir que os dois hoje são santinhos -cofcof- e não fazem mais suruba!

Então, logo a toque de caixa, os asseclas de Poseidonaro produziram vários kits suruba como aquele, espalharam pra geral e ainda por cima fizeram um evento para destrui-los! E voou foto do Tritão pra lá, foto, do Polífemo pra cá... até videozinho de suruba colocaram no tal kit!

Só que houve um expectador que ficou revoltado com tudo aquilo...

No meio de um evento no qual rasgavam os kits suruba, Apolo foi falar com Poseidonaro!

Apolo - Glória a Zeuxxxxxxxxxxxxxx! Irmão, o que está acontecendo com isso? Esse tipo de pornografia não é pra ser mostrada pros irmãos!

Poseidonaro - Mas a gente tá proibindo e destruindo essa pornografia, tá ok?

Apolo - Entendi. Mas vocês não podem sair espalhando essas coisas por aí! Até porque ninguém merece ver as "coisas" do Tritão e do Polífemo!

Poseidonaro - Tá ok, e o que você quer que eu faça com o kit suruba?

Apolo - Deixe-me levar isso embora e queimar no fogo sagrado do Oráculo de Delfos!

Poseidonaro - ...eeeeeei, você me deu uma excelente ideia nesse respeito, tá ok? Galera! Vamos lá pro Oráculo do Apolo pra queimar esse kit suruba!

Apolo - GLÓRIA... A ZEUXXXXXXXXXXXXX!

Então todo mundo foi em bando para lá e os Poseidominions começaram a fazer a festa, jogando todas aquelas fotos repugnantes das "coisas" do Tritão e do Polífemo direto no fogo, enquanto Apolo fazia suas libações com as pitonisas.

Depois, os antigos seguidores remanescentes de Prometeu e Haddades chegaram até mesmo a acusar que o kit suruba também era 'fake news". E pior que nem estavam tão errados assim, mas enfim.

Mas o 'kit suruba" era apenas o começo do governo de Poseidonaro! Os antigos membros e eleitores do PT tinham muito medo do que podia dar aquilo, mas os Poseidetes diziam que tudo só ia melhorar!

E agora? O que acontecerá no governo do deus dos mares? Será melhor ou pior que o do PT? Descobriremos isso no próximo capítulo das ELEIÇÕES DO OLIMPO!


End file.
